


The Trees Know

by Aj090901



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: Keith never expected to meet an angel and Lance just wanted him to stop crying. With all these foes, hopefully they can assist each other through their time of need.





	1. Chapter 1

 Have you ever held on to something, but knew without a doubt that you would loss it one day. All my life I've waited and prepared for this day to come. To know one day I would be all by myself. Which I know seems stupid. I have family, but he will always be my dad. No one, no thing, will ever replace him. For the rest of my life I'll have a hole in my heart where nothing can fit. I just wish everything would stop. The clouds move on like they didn't welcome a new soul, the Earth continues to strife like she hasn't lost a thing. It's only the trees that have stopped. The ones where humans are afraid to venture. There's no sound, no movement. They're all mourning.

I ignored the calls of my brother. He's just like dad. One day he'll be gone. He almost did pass to the clouds last year when he was in an accident. He ventured on gang territory and a dog attacked him. His arm will never work the same. Yet that close call is all I need to know that he's on the line of life and death, but aren't we all. Antok doesn't know these woods. He could've learned, dad could've taught him. Except dads gone. He's strung up in the barn like a decoration. That's the thing though. That makes me want to go where the trees have stopped. Dad was Happy.

He was happy and now he's dead, they said suicide. Except why? No one else wants to know what could've made him do it. I do though. The trees are so quiet. They're watching everything, like mothers. They saw something, but they'll never tell. All the secrets they hold are passed on, into a vault so they'll never forget. I refuses to give up. I know dad would have never killed himself. Not with how happy he was. Mom has been gone to long now for it t suddenly affect him. He has Antok. He had Antok. He was in love.

I used to come here, where the angels laughter glided through the green leaves. Where the trees would grow tall to show you can accomplish anything. Where sunlight breaks through in beautiful rays to illuminate the soil. To give the squirrels a path to follow too. The animals had never seen a human aside my father before, but he was always kind. They knew not to be afraid. One stump stood alone in the forest. Lightning had struck it leaving behind a carcass that would slowly decay and fall. Even now though a lone plant grew from the crack in the middle. The tree did not die, for he was reborn. I wonder if my father shall do the same.

As I lay down beside the tree I pretend I can hear the angels singing. I wonder if they could would they tell me my father was happy.

A sob is pulled from deep within me. My tears taint a face that has never cried. It never mattered as long as my father was there. Yet he is not here anymore. I'm being to wish I never ran away. That I fell and allowed Shiro to grab me tight and hold me through my pain. He would never find me here. I was the only person who knew that these trees even grew this tall. In a valley behind the mountains and past the streams. I would never know, never anticipate that this would be the place that I found something that fit in my heart. That would envelope it and warmth. Destroy the hatred and erase the forever waiting sorrow.

**P.O.V. changed**

In the moment of his grief Keith missed the heavy pants coming closer. A branch snapping was all it took for Keith to gasp in shock, sitting up straight rod. He caught a glimpse of something diving behind a tree.

"Who's there?" Keith spoke up walking closer to the tree where the shadow had hide.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." An angelic voice called as the shadow began to move from out behind the tree. The sunlight beamed and the angels laughter intensified as the wind blew faster to swirl around the shadow. Except now all Keith could see was a god, a beauty he had never before witnessed. A feeling filled his stomach as the man looked up, the sunrays illuminating his long eyelashes. "Do you care if I ask what's wrong?"

"Who are you?!" Keith's breath was squeezed from his lungs as the man flashed him a charismatic smile.

"I could ask you the same thing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lance saw it coming. Nyma had already begun to pull away from him. It was only a matter of time before she left. He should have listened to Pidge though. He never expected Nyma to say such hateful things, or to tell his family the truth. That the reason she left him was because he's a disgusting person. He's a freak of nature.

She didn't have to yell those things, everyone knows Lance would've just let her go. He cant keep her with him and after what she just said he doesn't want her to.

"That's all you are Lance!" Tears mold their ways across her cheeks, dripping to the cysteine floor, "a freak of nature that doesn't deserve to be loved." Nyma turns away her long blond hair swishes over her shoulder. She'll never see the tears in my eyes. Nor will she see them fall, I'll leave for someone who deserves it.

"Lance darling," my abuela turns to me with a small forced smile, "what do you see in that girl?"

"Nothing, abuela. I'm not gonna forgive her this time." My mother opens her arms for me to run into, but I cant just not yet. "Look, about what she said. About..."

"Are you?" My eyes shift to my papa's cold eyes and up turned lips. "Is what she said true?"

"I, I." My eyes shift to each family member present. They all are avoiding my eyes, except Mateo. Precious Mateo with his large brown orbs that are usually filed with excitement and an underlying mischievousness. His eyes look straight to mine, but he doesn't understand. His eight year old mind cant comprehend the matter that Nyma just left on the table. His eyes, they beg to understand and more to help. He'll be a good person, they way his instincts scream to him to never hold back, but to always help out. Except he can't help and he won't understand.

My eyes finally settle on my oldest sister, her eyes are focused on the wall behind me. She's placed herself in another world, most likely waiting 'till the fighting's over. The door Nyma just stormed out is still open and my mind finalizes my plan. I can't do this, not now. So I run straight pass her, away from grabbing hands and aging screams. I can't.

The forest is on the other side of my neighborhood, the inviting smell of green citrus fills my lungs. I reach the blue treehouse that I built will Hunk and Pidge. The comfort of orange and green blending in still doesn't stop my pursuit for loneliness, but something to listen to me. They'll find me and can't risk that.

The trees begin to finally grow taller, more intimidating. It still doesn't stop me. My breath comes in pants, my legs burn as if they've been dipped into lava. My moment all comes to a stop when a stray root trips me up. I go flying through the air, my head making contact with a trunk. I groan as I sit up.

Maybe I should go see Hunk, he can make anyone fill better. As I stand up and start to stumble with dizzily I realize one thing. One simple thought that should have occurred to me the moment I stepped into the green over bush. I have no idea where I am. I can barely get to the tree house without a trail with bright colors to lead me. With no clue how far I've been running I just plop right back down.

The silence that fills the forest is all consuming. Yet its strangely nice. The trees seem like they are listening almost. Like they have all the answer, yet they cant talk. I bet they use to be able to give advice to those that could find them, but someone took advantage or didn't like that. And then they took an extraordinaire ability away. So now all they can do is beg to help, like Mateo. They can only use their falling leaves to give guidance and every no and then a stray wind with push their leaves to the person that needs it the most.

A single stray flower floats down into my hand, I don't see any cherry blossom trees around and I know its the trees. Its a tree of fragility and represents the beauty in life. It's a reminder that life is almost overwhelmingly beautiful but that it is also tragically short. So fitting for my current situation. My entire life over after a single breath.

It's then in that moment, that I hear sobs. They break the silence and the trees beg for me to go to them. They want me to answer the call of someone else. So I go.

There's a boy, with startling black hair and eyes that seem to glow a purple. Tears fall and yet he's still beautiful. I step on a branch that creaks and folds, and his startiling eyes shoot up towards me. I jump behind a tree, but we both know I'm still here.

I hear the boy shuffle off the log and his voice, his sweet voice tumbles out and small quakes. "Who's there?"

I clinch my eyes shut tightly before coming from out behind the tree, "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." I look up at that moment to see his eyes widen even more, "Do you care if I ask what's wrong?"

"Who are you?" He breaths out, but his tears have stopped.

I smile even brighter because I successfully distracted him from his pain. "I could ask you the same thing?"


End file.
